Meet The Rebels
by Milrata
Summary: There Are So Many Citizens In 17... So Many Stories... This, is one of them...


Meet the Rebels 1:

Welcome to City 17... all these citizens... rebels... The people we know nothing about.  
1 million of them... 1 million stories... this is one of them...

Joel Rosh Chapter 1: Experiencing the Experience, of City 17 This Man was part of the black mesa incident, He was the first and only person to actualy be save by the Military After this, he eventually got captured, but fortunatly after the surrender of earth. On the train to City 17,  
He encountered the combine Several times, Either Being Beaten or Interogated, He Got Caught Being in a restricted Area After Being released a few months later, After getting home after an hour waiting at the Ration dispenser, He opened the ration and Found a pistol that got snuck in by the rebellion with a message saying "Use this for the right reasons".... A couple days later, he saw a Child being beated by 2 combines, Getting Fustrated he holstered his Gun, Aimed, and fired it, killing the 2 metrocops... a few seconds later, he realised That they were gonna kill him for this, so he went back to his Apartments Getting some supplys and food, Now on his journey to escape... City 17

Joel Rosh Chapter 2: Escaping City 17 On the Run Joel Rosh Killed Many MetroCops, After coming across a base armed with a turret, and several explosives, he new he couldnt take them all on, he had to plan a infiltration, After Several Hours of planning he had an idea, He shot a piece of wood which was supporting some explosions which happened to be above the turret, While the combine were investigating He snuck by. After Several Hours of sneaking through the base undetected he found a Radio Broadcasting the location of a barn Outpost, On arrival he was welcome, Got His Wounds Treated And got Resuplied. Later, the Combine attack the barn,  
Defending the barn, Eventualy after the battle, Joel Rosh Continued on to Black Mesa East, On the way, he encountered a Vortigaunt Named Isroth,  
who offered to accompany Him, Isroth Teleported Himself and Joel to Black Mesa East...

Joel Rosh Chapter 3: Black Mesa East Experience Joel Rosh and His Companion Was enjoying there time and Black Mesa east, Playing Chess, Practice Shooting and Hand to Hand Combat, after 2 days of Living There, They got Some Supplys and Went on Little Scouting Missions, On there First Mission, they had to scout around looking for more supplies and weaponry,  
And they encountered a large ammount of zombies, after barricading them selfs in a small cave, Isroth Contacted Black Mesa for Help, After Several Days of Living in the cave and trying to keep the barricades up, while shooting the zombies, some reinforcements showed up from black mesa, Upon return, They Patched up and resuplied, and already out on another mission, to Assault a Combine Outpost. Joel and Isroth's part in the mission was to Infiltrate it and return with Intel about the base. Infiltrating the base they scouted out, a Supply Shack, Some Manned Turrets and a 2 dozen Troops. Coming Back with Infomation and some supplys, they were ready to assault the base, Joel and Isroths Job in the actual assault was to supply the rebels with ammo and support them with grenades. On the Radio They Heard the death of 3 of there soliders and a Request for backup, Joel and Isroth Entered the combat zone, Shooting and throwing grenades the the enemy. after finding the corpses of the rebels that called for help, Isroth Increased the Radius of the radio transmission they called for help. After about 3 hours of avoiding combine fire, help finnaly arrived. and they Killed the rest of the combine, And after scavenging the base for supplys they return to black mesa to see that it has been destroyed....

Joel Rosh Chapter 4: Search, Help, Escape Joel and Isroth entered the destroyed base, shooting at headcrabs and zombies, On there way they got some supplies and found 3 survivors. After Running around the Facility, Joel Rosh Saw a Strange Man in a purple suit over the unconcious Body of Eli Vance While the Combine Transfered him to an unknown location, After killing the remaining combine, Isroth Blew the debrie out of the way to get to the Junkyard, and climbed into a huge pipe and eventualy found a group of combine being extracted from black mesa, before they escaped Joel Rosh and Isroth Killed them and took the ship and escaped From the destroyed Facility, Known as Black Mesa East...

Joel Rosh Chapter 5: The Coast Upon Arrival in one of the Coast outposts where the rebels set up, The Rebels Shot at the ship not knowing that rebels were flying it, just before the ship exploded Isroth Teleported Himself and Joel Rosh to the ground and explained that they were the ones in the ship. they continued through the coast and eventualy found them selfs trying to survive the attacks of the combine on a bridge trying to avoid trains, Eventualy they got to a light house, where they once again got resuplied and patched up, then continued on to a Vortigaunt camp, after a few days of living there, went to Nova Prospect, After traveling Through the facility, helping some prisoners escape, While going through the prison area, Joel got knocked out by some Poisoness Smoke. Upon Waking up Joel Rosh Saw he was in a room with combine soliders ready to shoot him. The door bursted open with a explosion that isroth caused, killing the combine,  
And they escaped on a train to City 17...

Joel Rosh Chapter 6: The War of City 17.  
Upon arrival back at City 17 they encountered a rebel outpost asoon as they left the train, And they were brief on the situation and went straight to the action. Upon Leaving the Outpost they straight away encountered Headcrabs, Zombies and Combine, Supplys and Rebels, this was gonna be the biggest war they were gonna be in. Upon arrival to a medical outpost they pick up some medical supplies, and defended it for a while, the Combines Came Left and Right Joel Rosh was Dazed Hard and Passed Out, but he woke up and saw that the outpost was safe and sound, after a while they left the outpost and, came across a combine outpost with a wall, they needed an idea to get pass, Isroth Converted the Auto Turrets to Shoot there enemys, And Joel Set some explosives barrels around the wall and blew it all up, and continued on. They encountered some rebels fighting a strider, and defeated the strider by using grenades and Rockets And eventually they found a outpost they were trying to stop the Supression Field, on there mission to destroy it, they avoided the Mortar Gun, and Several combine, when in the supression building, they got attacked more than any other time in there life, Joel Rosh and Isroth Got knockout by the combine and got transfered to the Citidal...

Joel Rosh Chapter 7: In the Citidal Upon Waking up in the citidal, Joel saw, himself in a pod, being scanned, Seeing Stalkers, And the Massive Army of the Combine, after being transfered to a execution room within the citidal, the rebels and Isroth Blasted there way in and saved Joel. After going spending hours traveling through the citidal helping Rebels escape, the Citidal exploded, Time Froze and The Vortigaunts saved them. To be concluded 


End file.
